Mythor-Serie
.thumb|right|400px|[[Mythor im Kreise bekannter Personen aus Gorgan und Vanga, aus My100: Oben: Pandor das Einhorn und Gerrek der Beuteldrache, Fronja die Tochter des Kometen, Hark der Bitterwolf und Horus der Schneefalke / Vorne: Lankohr und Mythor / Rechts (von links nach rechts): Luxon, Nottr, Lella, Sadagar, Hrobon / Links (von links nach rechts): Tertish, Vina, Kalisse, Burra. Bild: Michael Wittmann für My100. Hier FairUse.]] __TOC__ English Definition Mythor was called the "Son of the Comet", meaning the heir to the Messenger of Light. At the end of the Classic Age he faught as a champion for the forces of Light both in the Machairas and the Ophis of this world, known to him as Gorgan and Vanga respectively. Real World Background - Am Morgen einer neuen Zeit]]Mythor is a series of 193 softcover novelettes, written and published between 1980 and 1986 with German publisher Pabel-Moewig, newly edited and republished in part as a set of 17 hardcover novels with German publisher Weltbild around 2000 and another part as five paperback novels by German publisher FanPro around 2010 (image right). From September 2015 all novels are scheduled to be published as eBooks. Current status: My100-My149 available today. The official Mythor fan-club EDMC, which included todays published fantasy authors Christel Scheja and Kai Meyer, decided in 1983 to make Myra its official game world and all the Mythor background was included, with written consent by the publisher, into Myra. Authors and editors of Mythor from then on got briefed of background material for Myra already written and included some of this in story or mentions in the later novelettes. Deutsche Definition Mythor ist eine deutsche Fantasy-Serie die ab 1980 wöchentlich im Verlag Pabel-Moewig (bei dem auch Perry Rhodan erscheint) in insgesamt 192 Bänden im Heftformat erschien. Damit ist Mythor die erfolgreichste Fantasy-Romanserie, die je in Deutschland erschien. thumb|right|300px|Zweimal Mythor - vorher, nachher.Mythor war der Versuch, in Deutschland eine mit Perry Rhodan vergleichbare Serie im Fantasy-Bereich zu etablieren. Die meisten Autoren waren auch bei Perry Rhodan beiligt, wie z.B. Peter Terrid, William Voltz, Hanns Kneifel und Ernst Vlcek, oder bei Atlan wie Hubert Haensel, andere eher bei anderen Verlagen tätig wie W. K. Giesa oder der Kartenzeichner und Illustrator Helmut W. Pesch. Nach Abklingen des Fantasy-Booms der frühen 80er Jahre ging auch die Serie zu Ende. Seit 2000 erschien bei der Verlagsgruppe Weltbild eine Neuausgabe in Buchform als Hardcover, die nach 17 Bänden (mit dem Ende des Gorgan-Zyklus) eingestellt wurde. Mit dem Vanga-Zyklus in der Hexenwelt des Ophis ändert sich Mythors Image, vom Barbaren der Heroic Fantasy zum Helden der Epic Fantasy, der auch Frauen nicht mehr nur als Anhängsel oder Zierde sieht. Auch in der Serie drücke sich das aus: Auf Seite 5 der Hefte änderte sich sein Aussehen, wie das Bild oben rechts deutlich zeigt.. Aegyrland- und Drachenland-Zyklus, die Bände My140-My160, erscheinen seit 2009 in einer von Rainer Nagel erarbeiteten Neuausgabe im Taschenbuch beim FanPro Verlag unter dem Serientitel "Schattenland". Der Verlag teilte direkt nach dem MYRA-Treffen 2015 mit: Siehe auch * Die Mythor-Serie auf Vangor.de * Leseprobe bei Mythor.de (bei Archive.org, seit Mythor.de auf den Wikipedia-Artikel verlinkt) * Mythor-Artikel und -Hintergründe bei Zauberspiegel Online * Bestellen des Mythor-Prequels "Fluch der Schattenzone" von Hugh Walker * Bestellen einzelner Hefte und Hardcover über Ebay- und Amazon-Verkäufer via Stuccu Zum Inhalt mit Mythor. Ausschnitt aus dem Titelbild von My109 von Nikolai Lutohin.]]Mythor war dabei auch der Name des Haupthelden, der in den ersten fünfzig Romanen durch eine eher klassische Fantasy-Welt (Gorgan-Zyklus) seine eigene Position in der Welt als 'Sohn des Kometen' sucht. In den zweiten fünfzig Romanen (Vanga-Zyklus) zieht er über die streng als Matriarchat organisierte 'Südwelt' (Ophiswelt) zum 'Hexenstern' am Südpol, wo er auf sein weibliches Gegenstück trifft, Fronja, die Tochter des Kometen. Die folgenden fünfzig Romane teilen sich in die, zum Teil durch die Bilderwelt von Dantes Inferno beeinflusste, Reise in die Dämonenwelt in 39 Romanen (Schattenzone-Zyklus) und die auf die Entscheidungsschlacht zwischen Licht und Finsternis (ALLUMEDDON) folgende Suche nach Mythors Selbst und von Seiten des Verlags nach neuen Lesern (Aegyrland-Zyklus). Mit Band 150 beginnt ein neuer Kurzzyklus von zehn Romanen, der mit einem in Folgen ausgeliefertem Brettspiel begleitet wurde und die Folgen von ALLUMEDDON zeigen soll (Drachenland-Zyklus). Darauf folgt, projektiert bis Band 200 mit dem Dimensionsreisen beginnen sollten, die Suche nach den Kapiteln des Buchs der Alpträume, ein Wettlauf gegen die Antagonisten von Seiten der Finsternis, der mit Band 192 seinen vorzeitigen Abschluss findet (BDA-Zyklus). Der bereits fertiggestellte Roman 193 ('Nykerien erwacht') von Autor Hubert Haensel erschien ausserhalb der Serie in Ausgabe 36 (1986) der Zeitschrift für Phantastik 'Magira' des Ersten Deutschen Fantasy Clubs EDFC. Außerdem erhält diedse Ausgabe diie Exposés für die folgenden Romanhefte 194-199 . 'Magira' 37 (1987) enthielt den Band 200 mit nachfolgendem Handlungsabriss, Artikeln und den Roman Zauberei in Tainnia, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl als Mythor Band 1 bzw. "0" galt bzw. gegolten hätte. Wirkungsgeschichte Der Erste Deutsche Mythor-Club EDMC, Vorgänger des Vereins der Freunde Myras VFM e.V., motivierte in den 1980er Jahren seine Mitglieder zu eigener Aktivität im Bereich Fantasy. Mehrere Autoren machten hier ihre ersten literarischen Gehversuche, etwa Christel Scheja, Autorin mehrerer auf Das Schwarze Auge basierender Aventurien-Romane oder der erfolgreiche Autor von historischen Romanen und Jugend-Fantasy, Kai Meyer. Andere haben sich beruflich der Ausrüstung historischer Simulationen oder der Ausrichtung von LARPs zugewandt. Die Mythor-Serie bildet seit 1983 den historischen Hintergrund des literarischen Projekts Myra, in dem diese Geschichten zum Teil fortgeschrieben werden. Eine kurze Zeit gab es Ende der 1990er Jahre von der Firma PeliCorn auch ein auf Mythor basierendes kommerzielles Postspiel oder Play by Mail, Vangor PBM. Category:Myra-EN Category:History Kategorie:Mythor-Serie Kategorie:Illustrated